


Lucky

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is amazed that he caught something as good as Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

Dean's at the bar getting them more beers when he looks at the back of the room. He watches Sam and Cas as his brother tries to teach him how to play pool. He's actually pretty good at it. 

They're laughing from some joke Sam told him. Dean watches as Cas' face lights up. His smile spreading to his eyes, making them a bit brighter. He seems to shine when he's happy. 

Dean can't believe he got lucky enough to get with an Angel. An Angel! 

He's just a grunt, a fighter with a loaded gun. He goes in and does the dirty work, coming back with nothing a small thanks and some cuts and bruises. 

But Cas, he's an Angel of the Lord. He's amazing, so good and so full of heart. Completely the opposite of himself. 

He watches on as Cas takes another turn at the table. And he wonders...how did he get so damn lucky?


End file.
